Approaching Storm
by JaysSong913
Summary: Generations after Firestar, the memory of the events of his kin are just distant stories. Now a new generation starts their own stories among the clans.
1. Prologe

Ravensong pressed her paw harder on Redflame's throat. The tom below him, glared up at him. Snowstar approached, his tail swishing behind you, A group of cats around them had formed, many of them murmuring traitor.

Snowstar silenced them," Redflame. You have murdered Birdsight and Tawnyclaw. Tonight you attacked your leader and deputy to take over your clan. For this, you are banished. If your scent is even smelt on Thunderclan territory again, you will be killed." Snowstar nodded to Ravensong who jumped off of Redflame.

The red furred tom clawed to his feet and glared around the camp. His eyes settled on a brown queen, her belly slightly expanded. Pain reflected in her eyes and his eyes flashed with sadness but quickly returned to anger. He swished his tail and went through the tunnel that lead out of camp. Ravensong beckoned to Oakleaf and Kestrelheart to follow him.

Many cats glanced over at the brown queen, distrust lighting their eyes. A cream queen nudged the queen back into the nursery, glaring at the watching cats.

Ravensong went over to join her leader," Mistleflight's kits are going to have a difficult life," she murmured.

Snowstar nodded," But it helps that their mother is your sister. They will need your support."

Ravensong nodded glancing over to where the two queens had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Jaykit crouched as she approached Sunkit. The young she kit had her back toward her as she listened to Stormblaze's story. Jaykit jumped and tackled Sunkit. The cream furred kit let out a mrrw of surprise as she collapsed under Jaykit's weight.

"Unfair!," the she kit squeaked," The elder's den is the safe zone!"

"Your not in the elder's den," Jaykit meowed letting Sunkit up. The other kit shook her fluffy fur out.

"Fine, but from now on, if someone is listening to a story they are also safe!"

"Have you seen Snapkit or Sootkit? I've been looking everywhere for them." Jaykit meowed.

"I think I saw them go behind the nursery," Stormblaze meowed with a yawn.

"Thank you Stormblaze," The bluish she kit meowed.

The elderly tom nodded and the two kits took off running. As they approached the place where the elder had last seen them, they could hear squeaks of pain.

"Ow!"

"Shush! It wasn't my fault your fur is full of thorns. Now I gotta pull them out."

The two she kits turned the corner and found Sootkit pulling thorns out of Snapkit. The two tom kits jumped when they noticed them.

'What happened!" Jaykit exclaimed running over to Snapkit. She sniffed through his fur finding many more thorns," Why haven't you gone to see Rainlight?"

The two toms gave guilty looks at each other.

"They were trying to leave camp," Sunkit murmured. The she kit was standing next to a slight hole in the barrier. The she kit's tail had sunken to the floor.

"We were going to get you after we succeeded to get out!" Sootkit defended glancing guiltly at Snapkit again.

"I'm going to get Rainlight," Sunkit meowed softly and left the three kits.

Jaykit glared at the two other kits," She's your sister! Why can't you get that through your thick heads?"

"She can never keep up. She's smaller than us and is always getting sick. We overheard some of the warriors saying that she's just a waste of herbs." Snapkit meowed.

"What is that?" Rainlight meowed as she pulled herself into the clearing," No cats life is worth saving a few leaves over. If that's what you really think, you both will make horrible warriors one day!"

The toms glanced away. Rainlight sniffed through Snapkit's fur and grunted. She then grabbed him by the scruff, which caused him to let out a pained squeak. She then left with him followed by the two other kits. Jaykit followed Rainlight back to her den while Sootkit went back to the nursery. Jaykit entered the medicine cat den and quickly went over to join her sister Dovekit, where Sunkit was already. Dovekit had injured her paw when she landed badly chasing after a moss ball. She had been stuck in the medicine cat den for a few days now.

Rainlight placed Snapkit into another nest and went into the back of the den. She returned with a few herbs and placed them to the side. A rustling of the ivy covering the entrance announced the arrival of Berrypaw, Rainlight's apprentice. The she cat paused and went over to join Rainlight," What happened?"

Rainlight gripped a thorn in her teeth and pulled. Snapkit let out a small squeak of pain," He and his brother were trying to find a way out of camp through the bramble barrier,"

Berrypaw rolled her eyes and glanced over at the three she-kits," Ashpaw said he was looking for you two, Sunkit and Jaykit," She went over to sniff Dovekit's paw," I think, as long as Rainlight says it's okay, Dovekit can return to the nursery today," The brown tabby she cat glanced over at her mentor.

Rainlight looked up from her work," Fine with me as long as she doesn't play rough for a few more sunrises,"

Jaykit jumped to her paws excitely," Come on Dovekit! Let's go find Ashpaw." The three kits rushed out of the den.

"There he is!" Sunkit exclaimed waving over toward the fresh kill pile.

Ashpaw looked up," Oh! I got the vole you two wanted! Oh! Dovekit is with you. I hope you two don't mind sharing." Sunkit rushed up and grabbed the vole from Ashpaw and brought it back the other two kits.

"Thank you, Ashpaw," Jaykit meowed, settling down next to Sunkit to eat.

...

Jaykit laid next to her mother near the nursery. Her mother was dozing. Jaykit was watching Sunkit and her brothers play with their father, Rocksong. Jaykit would go over to join them, but she had learned the hard way the first time she tried. Rocksong was one of many warriors who didn't like Jaykit or her sister.

Cloverpaw was laying by the apprentice den with her sister Dapplepaw. The young she cat glanced over to where Rocksong and the kits were playing and were Jaykit was laying. Cloverpaw got to her paws and went over to Jaykit. The gray she-cat was about to say something when, Snowstar called to her," Cloverpaw! Come over here."

Cloverpaw paused, annoyance flashing in her eyes, but went over to join her father. Snowstar was also another cat who didn't like the two she-kits.

"Mistleflight?" Jaykit meowed.

"Yes?' Her mother meowed sleepily

"When will me and Dovekit become apprentices? We've been six moons old for a few sunrises now,"

"When Snowstar decides. I think he may be waiting for Poppyclaw's kits to become six moons and do all five of you at once."

"But they weren't born until we were a half-moon old."

The brown queen opened up her eyes and reached down to nuzzle Jaykit," Your time will come to prove yourselves. Have patients, my love."


End file.
